


The Blue Box of Denial

by lightningrani



Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, character death mention, somewhat crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningrani/pseuds/lightningrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff doesn't believe in time travel.</p>
<p>And then a blue box appeared.</p>
<p>A short piece between two characters who have never met before. Takes place between the end of Season 3B and the beginning of Season 4 of Teen Wolf. The Doctor's just chilling around in between companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Box of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover inspired by alan713ch. He writes awesome Teen Wolf stuff, if you don't read it.

Sheriff Stilinski did not need to have more complications in his life.

His son was recovering from being possessed by an angry fox demon. He and all his close friends were mourning the death of their best friend. And the Sheriff himself was trying to recover from almost losing his job and restructuring the Sheriff's department after all that happened there.

"Sometimes," he muttered, "I wish I could go back in time an prevent this whole mess from happening in the first place."

"Oh, I don't think time works like that." The Sheriff turned around to see a brown-hair main in a long trench coat, leaning next to a large blue box. Based off his accent, the Sheriff assumed he was British.  He wasn't sure why a British person would be vacationing in Beacon Hills after the last tragedy, but he shouldn't judge.

"...Where did that box come from?"

"Oh, that? Well, this is my time machine. It travels through time- and space as well, would be very boring it you could only travel through time but stay in the same spot and it's much faster this way anyway-"

"I'm sorry, time travel?"

"That's what a time machine does," the man said with a bright smile. 

"Time travel isn't real."

"Oh, I do like a non-believer." The man grabbed the Sheriff's hand. Instinctively the Sheriff broke free of his grip and whipped out his gun.

"What," the Sheriff asked flatly, "do you want?"

The man held up his hands plaintively and stepped back. "I don't want to hurt you," he said in a soothing tone. 

"Why the hell are you here?"

"I'm a traveler," the man explained. "I like to see what's happening, see if I can help out. I was in the area when I felt a large disruption in the fabric of space and time, so I decided to stop by."

The Sheriff really looked at the man. He seemed sincere, and considering that he didn't flee or attack at the sight of a gun, it was likely he was telling the truth. And considering all the magic stuff happening in the town, it could cause a time-space disruption like the man said.

Lowering his gun, he sighed. "Get on with your travels then. There's nothing left to see now."

"What?" the man exclaimed. "Oh come on, there has to be some weird activities happening in your town. People disappearing, people suddenly losing weight-"

"My son is at his friend's funeral," the Sheriff stated. "All the activities are over now. We all just want some peace and quiet."

"I'm so sorry," the man said softly. 

"Listen... I never got your name. If you're looking for a place to eat, there's a nice diner a few blocks away. There's nothing else to do here. Most people are recovering from all the violent events which have happened over the last year. Eat some nice food and find somewhere else to visit."

The man nodded, but paused before leaving. "My name's the Doctor," he said quietly, "and if you ever change your mind about time travel, give me a call. I think we would have some interesting times together."

He handed the Sheriff a piece of paper, phone number scrawled onto it, before entering his blue box, which slowly faded away in front of the Sheriff's eyes.

The Sheriff snorted quietly-of course he would teleport away- before decided to head down to the diner he mentioned. Stiles wouldn't know that he broke his diet, and, well, after all that happened, he thought he deserved it.


End file.
